Loadout:Versatility at its finest:Combat Medic
Description Each piece of this loadout has a specific piece to play to create a medic that is ready for anything. Primary Weapon: The H-V45 has the fastest firerate of any Vanu assault rifle, it is the perfect weapon for close quarters, and is capable of longer ranges with bursts. Optic: The most versatile optic is, by far, a 2x reflex sight. This goes especially for the Vanu as the holographic sights take up significantly less room than others. Ammo: Unless High Velocity Ammo is involved, there is no reason not to have Soft Point equipped, the slight velocity reduction isn't noticeable compared to the overall damage increase over range. Barrel: Nothing. As a medic, you are going to be near large groups of allies, so any form of suppressor is not going to help. Rail: Here it depends on preference, if you are primarily a close range fighter, go with the Advanced Laser Sight. However, if you find yourself fighting outdoors or at medium-long ranges, a Forward grip will be more beneficial. In general, if you ADS (aim down sights) more often then not, a forward grip is better. Secondary Weapon: The NS-44 Commissioner can only be described as a killing machine. With the highest damage (excluding crossbow) of any sidearm in the game, this pistol is capable of 2 hit headshot kills at close range, as well as one-shotting infiltrators to the head. Often called "The Hand Cannon", this weapon is perfect for a last-ditch scenario. A laser sight or flashlight both work well on this pistol. Implant: This is really a matter of preference, so many things can be used here. Clear vision will help to keep you on your feet and focused, so when your allies get knocked out you are still there to heal or revive them. Knife: Force Blade - for those times when you get a bit too close for comfort. Probably not a good idea to equip it though, quick-knifing is the way to go. Utility: Grenade Bandolier - Spoiler alert! You are not carrying normal grenades, you are holding Nanite Holy Hand Grenades, also known as revive grenades. Pesky max take down a whole room of allies? No problem, toss one of these handy dandy 'nades in and Ta-Da! Back on their feet. This Bandolier allows you to carry 4 grenades, as opposed to one. A word of warning, these are not explosive, and wont do damage, try to remember that you are holding a Non-lethal grenade. Ability: Nano-Regen Device - The ability to revive and heal your fallen allies is priceless, but an area-of-affect healing power? Yes please! This ability can be used to heal large groups of allies, or as a quick pick-me-up on yourself. Quick recharging, and significantly more helpful than a Nanite Regen Field. Tool/Class Ability: Medical Applicator - I am fully aware that this is not something that can be swapped out, but that doesn't make it any less amazing. With the ability to heal and revive allies, this one tool carries your entire empire. You, yes you, are now the wielder of this tool, this godly tool, of much experience. Every revive you get gives 79% of the XP you would get for a kill, all of a sudden, teammates dying isn't such a bad thing! Triage: Not a lot of people know what this does, Triage creates a passive heal field around your medic, assuming it is in a vehicle. Players standing close to the vehicle will get healed, this includes players in the vehicle. While this may seem like a valuable ability, the heal power simply isn't quite powerful enough to warrant being certed past level 3. Grenade: As previously stated, you wont be carrying lethal grenades, you will be carrying grenades that can resurrect your allies in a large area. It is known that these are over powered, but they aren't going anywhere anytime soon. These are not overpowered in a way that suggests imbalance, but overpowered in a way that they are WAY to good to pass up. Strategy This design is built off versatility, use it anyway you like! This class was built for medium to close range engagements, so sniping isn't really an option. This loadout is designed for medics who are a bit more aggressive, running into rooms and going on kill streaks with the bullet hose of the H-V45, all the time healing and reviving fallen allies. As a medic, you make up the backbone of your entire empire, there is no situation where a medic isnt needed. You are possibly the most sustainable class in PlanetSide 2, the only possible exception being an infiltrator. You are a Combat Medic. Notice that "Combat" comes before "Medic". You are holding an Assault Rifle, you have a serious advantage over your carbine wielding enemies. Shoot first, heal later, make sure your head is down while reviving allies. Don't just run in with your applicator and get shot down, go in shooting, clear the room, then revive your allies. See also *Check out more loadouts *Create your own loadout